Computing devices include one or more user input devices that allow a user to provide inputs to the computing device. Example input devices may include, for example, keyboards, mouse, trackpads, touchpads, touch displays, microphones, touch screens, and other such input devices. Example computing devices that may make use of such input devices may include, for example, portable computers, laptop computers, mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, media players, game players, mobile phones, and the like), desktop computers, and other such computing devices.